Is Not Even Weekend
by Meteor Beat
Summary: After what could be called a bad week Timmy only wants to rest and do nothing, now, his girlfriend also wants to rest with him, sadly things never goes right for Mr. Turner, sometimes you just hate your friends. TimmyxVicky


**Is Not Even Weekend**

_Well, here I am doing something new and adding myself to the fanfic universe of my favorite cartoon (at least post-80's), Fairly Odd Parents, I love this series, specially Cosmo; now, I wasn't that interested of doing a story, considering all my other works, just like my 100 drabble (I just need another 7 to finish) of Zuko/Toph from Avatar, which is right now recieving a make-over, new drabbles and preparing my Toko week, also my KimShego fics need some working to make new chapters, but for now I have a pairing I need to take out of my brain after seeing some very awesome art in DeviantArt and the only way is to write about them._

_This time I work with a very interesting and rather strange pairing that really called my attention, in this case TmmyxVicky, in my opinion this pairing needs more work and stories to fill the lines of support; with great stories like Comédie Noir, The Truth About Prince Charming and others I will try to add more works about this really interesting pair with at least 10 one-shots following different routes and stories of this pairing, maybe not all of them will be connected but I will try to make you enjoy this simple works, so, without much ado, let's enjoy this TxV pairing (which I still don't have a special name for it, have any idea?)_

-----

For most people knowing that weekend is just a step away from one can make you sigh in happiness, a little more and you could have a very needed rest from everything, be it school, work or any other kind of responsibility, it can be what you need to recharge your batteries and get ready for another long and tiring week ahead of you in a constant cycle, that is what could be called living.

For a certain boy things were finally going his way after a very nightmarish week full of crazy teachers, obsessive fan girls following him around school and friends who got into any kind of trouble at the drop of a hat in less than an hour (Timmy still winced remembering the explosion from Chester's mistake in chemistry, thankfully his skin had once again a normal tone instead of looking like a member of the Blue Man Group).

With a tired sigh Timmy Turner finally collapsed in the living room, he knew very well that he was not going to get any response even if he hollered I'm home to the wind, he was more than used of arriving home and either finding his parents at the door to say they were going somewhere stupid or they were already gone with his dinner at least ready and a note saying where they were if he needed something.

Timmy understood that although his parents were very weird, totally nuts and usually forgot him most of the time they still loved him, heck, his father loved to rub how he had a son to Dinkelberg now and then since the neighbors never had kids.

Stretching his body one last time Timmy raised from the couch ready to have a quiet dinner after suffering at the hands of Crocker, how that man ever got his teaching license would still be a mystery, no matter how many times they were subjected to his sadistic pleasure of destroying children and people in general so he could convince the world of the existence of Fairy Godparents.

After so long the blue eyed boy had to feel a little pity on that man, they were so much alike when Crocker was still a kid, parents who had to work and left them with evil babysitters (Timmy couldn't help but grin at the word babysitter), they both were miserable in several ways, and not to forget a certain pink haired and green haired pair who were really 'groovy' those years; definitely, that travel had been an eye opener for the boy who finally understood more about his teacher and his godparents, not that he sympathized with the spasmodic teacher and the way he treated everyone.

While Timmy heated up his dinner his mind began to drift everywhere to relax, the house was definitely quiet without his parents and neither his magic goldfish, both Cosmo and Wanda have gone out to a classy restaurant in a somewhat romantic dinner, although knowing Cosmo he would do something insane and they would get thrown out Timmy thought laughing at the mental image.

Now, usually Timmy would take care of his godbrother Poof but Mama Cosma was very much a happy grandmother with the opportunity of dotting on the youngest fairy, also she was trying to train Poof to hurt Wanda like Cosmo usually does albeit in accident most of the time.

The sound of the microwave finally took Timmy from his thoughts, looking at the clock in the kitchen he took his dinner and went to the living room to watch some TV and kill some time.

Of course, he being Timmy Turner it meant that he was not supposed to have a calm and quiet moment, maybe boring like hell but not calm, everywhere he went somehow the magic followed him and instead of doing his life better it only made it crazier, usually by some wish that backfired on him in a very dangerous way, just like the time he and Cosmo made roaches intelligent and they almost conquered the world when every following wish only making things worst, Timmy now couldn't hear the phrases like 'World Domination' or 'Vive Le Résistance' without exploding in laughter.

So, while Timmy was more than ready to simply enjoy this quite evening of doing nothing and simply stay there and watch some boring and mindless programs, luck had something else planned for him in the form of a certain redhead that was walking to the Turner house at that precise moment.

-----

With a very big grin showing her pristine teeth the redhead opened the door, although she could have probably ripped it apart if not thanks to the set of keys she had, watching the living room she finally targeted her favorite prey of the day and her grin turned feral looking at the boy sitting in the sofa.

"Hey twerp!" at the sound of her voice, and specifically the twerp part Timmy flinched slightly, one hand frozen in place after the movement of bringing one popcorn kernel into his mouth was stopped after the sudden appearance of what used to be his babysitter for so many years standing at the threshold of the house's door looking like the devil itself, it didn't help seeing the malevolent redhead wearing her now trademark business woman suit instead of her traditional black jeans and green shirt of several years ago.

"Uh, hey Vicky, eh, nice day, right? How've you been?" Timmy said a little nervous remembering the story of their lives and knowing well what would happen, being in the end of a rather bizarre tradition of at least two years now.

-----

Timmy simply sighed watching at the still on TV in the living room, the special of Crash Nebula on air was the one he couldn't watch in the premier due to his godparents, right now he had seen him at least ten times, good story, fun, Timmy adored the beginning of series, with another sigh he moved his sight to the other person in the sofa, well, he tried to watch as much as he could considering he was lying down on his back.

If somebody have told him that one day he would have been in the current situation he would have laughed his ass out, well, maybe after he went to the bathroom to throw up due to the mental image, really, it was too weird, even for someone who still had godparents at the age of eighteen.

How he still had godparents and also could remember everything magical since he was nine? Jorgen and other important fairy world members had studied the case, it was unheard off, never before in the whole story of magic they could remember a teenager still remembering all the magic involved events in their life just like him being capable of remembering his godparents.

For their part Cosmo and Wanda were more than ecstatic of learning that after that moving goodbye before his eighteen birthday they could stay with him for other several years, at least until his believe in magic expired, not that it could ever do that considering his future as a writer.

Timmy's first book was a success with kids all around, in it was detailed the troubles of a young kid and his arduous travel to grow up in companionship with a couple of magic fairies; they already said it was going to be a hit for several years and were asking for a second part, of course, Crocker always said that it was either a) written with the help of his Fairy Godparents or b) it was in fact his adventures with his Fairy Godparents; not that Timmy cared any way, Crocker would always be like a hawk over him just like in the good old days.

A movement against his body made him shift gears to his current situation, it was like fate had a very big grudge against him; not only he still had to deal with Crocker and his shenanigans in high school but also with Francis and his followers, thankfully he re-wished his martial arts aptitude working like magic now that he understood the way those abilities worked more like defense than revenge, but really, it seemed his life was a comedy cartoon with all the things in his life.

Vicky Warrington, the most evil babysitter in the whole world, known to make even Francis cry in fear, the most ruthless businesswoman in the State, who's favorite instruments of torture was the chainsaw and the flamethrower, the one who made his childhood practically a living hell considering how often his parents went out to do even more stupid things, that same Vicky, cruel, heartless, sadistic, that very same one was…. was someone who loved to cuddle, oh the irony.

Timmy could only chuckle at the image of the Icky Vicky laying on top of him on the sofa with her eyes closed and looking perfectly in peace, there was definitely something wrong with that in the mind of Timmy, but he had to be sincere in that he was very much comfortable in his position, although his left arm was getting numb from being in the same position for so long.

"Don't even dare to move Twerp" Vicky said not even opening her eyes but very well knowing what her boyfriend was trying to do, her long red hair was now free of the usual ponytail and framed her face much to the delight of Timmy, it made her seem at the same time wild and like someone else, it was strange thing when thinking on your girlfriend but considering their story that was the most normal thing around the two.

"My arm is…"

"I don't care if your arm is going to fall or if it is going to get eaten by a hyena, you don't move from that place" she said with her usual command voice.

"Yes milady" Timmy said with a tired and resigned voice but after a few minutes the redhead opened her eyes and slithered up from her position to look eye to eye with the blue eyed young man; for a couple of years they had quite a turn around in their relationship that surprised them both but at the same time felt like if it was a long time coming, now Vicky had to look upwards a little bit when they were together much to the pleasure of both, officially they could date openly now that he was of legal age, not that they expected to make it very public considering who they were and their story behind, they were sure everybody would ask the dreaded question of how in the name of hell that was possible?

"You do know what happens with little Twerps who don't follow rules?" Vicky said trying to be as scary as always, although her smile and the husky sound of her voice said something else to Timmy making him sweat slightly at what was right now in the mind of his once babysitter.

"Ah, well, eh, you see" While Timmy was trying to regain control of both his brain and tongue Vicky was very much enjoying the position over the younger boy under her, sure, she was six years his senior, she was the one person who tortured him the most when he was a little boy, but she couldn't stop loving him now, someone who practically forgave her past actions and even gave her a chance to prove that in fact she had a heart, they were very much a happy pair, not that she didn't enjoy making him suffer here and now.

But, before she could take more enjoyment from her Twerp the door was opened making both Timmy and Vicky turn around to look at the door with eyes wide open thinking that his parents had already arrived, although that wasn't possible, they usually returned very well into the night, they were instead surprised to see Timmy's good friend Chester.

"Hey, Timmy, let's go to the ballpark, my dad got me a new bat and…" the blond young man had his eyes comically open looking at the pairing in the sofa completely static, behind him a boy with a bald head and darker skin walked in.

"Can I ask why you suddenly turned into a block of stone right in the middle of your question?" A.J. was present too and his eyes then resided on his good friend and his female companion "Ah, sorry Timmy, I didn't know you were with company" A.J. asked rather amused and embarrassed at the scene.

"Wow, Timmy, where did you find such a hottie?" Chester suddenly woke up and pointed at the redhead while this one only raised an eyebrow.

"Hottie?" Vickie asked while looking at her boyfriend who could only shrug at the words, this was definitely getting into a very bad situation.

"Sorry for interrupting, we were already going somewhere else" A.J. said clearly not recognizing the older girl, sadly instead of following his friend Chester only smiled wider.

"Hello, I'm Chester, good to meet you, what's your name? How long have you been with my bestest friend here? Do you have any sister?" the boy with brackets asked very animatedly while the pair stood up from the sofa still rather confused, looking at each other they could only wonder why he was asking that.

"Your hair" the blue eyed boy realized suddenly.

"Uh?"

"You have your hair down"

"Oh, come on, is not like if they cannot recognize me because of that" Vicky said at her young boyfriend with an incredulous life.

"And my parents don't get the idea of you and I even if they found us doing… what was it? CPR in my room?" Vicky could only nod, the twerp had a point with that; people were mighty stupid in some things.

"Alright, let's do this my way then" Vicky said with a smirk on her face making Timmy gulp, he knew she was plotting something ugly, why couldn't he have a calm weekend for a chance? "So, you probably already know my little sister, but I'm sure she prefers buckteeth boys with pink hats anyway"

"In my defense, I don't use that hat anymore"

"I know, I still sometimes use it on Sundays, now let me finish, following up, in the case of my name, you probably know it, want me to refresh your memory?" She asked with a devilish grin on her face before she took her hair with one hand and made a pseudo ponytail "prepare to die twerps!" she said in her old 'babysitter of hell' voice making both Chester and A.J. scream in terror finally recognizing the young woman.

"VICKY!" they said almost hugging each other in sheer terror due to the memories that phrase have brought to their minds.

"Oh, I love how that sounds, although I love it more when you are the one who say that" she said turning to Timmy making a faint blush appear on his face knowing very well how she was referring to their more physical part of their relationship.

"But, if you were hugging with Timmy, and then you… but… but that means that you… you…" at the information overload fried A.J.'s brain Chester paled looking how the redhead was going from smug to full vindictive-Vicky-mode.

"Now, I may be a little better since I was your babysitter all those years ago but that doesn't mean I will just forgive you from all this, all week I have been waiting for my cuddle time with Timmy and you pair of idiots just had to ruin that!" she said taking from somewhere a very big and scary old instrument of torture, her old trusty chainsaw "now beg me for your lives!" she said making both young boys scream for their safety running away with the evil ex-babysitter on their heels.

"Why… why me? And is not even weekend" Timmy simply said knowing very well that tomorrow his life would get even more crazy.

_And that's how this thing ends, hope you all guys enjoyed, don't forget to give me some feedback, I really wish to connect with all other TxV fans out there, this pairing needs some serious loving and I'll work to bring some more light and darkness into this two lovebirds anyway I can, heck, I even would like to open a fanclub for this to and try to get otehr writers to write something about them, so, see ya next time with other stories._

_Meteor beat_

_Logging Out  
_


End file.
